1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional toolbox 70 includes two shells pivotally connected with each other, two bases 72 each formed on one of the shells and two holders 74 each pivotally connected with one of the bases 72. Many pairs of rods 73 extend from each of the bases 72. The holder 74 defines many holes 75 and many windows 76 each communicated with one of the holes 75. Each hole 75 can receive a tool bit 80. When a bolder 74 is pivoted to a lying position against a base 72, each pair of rods 73 extends into a window 76 in order to pinch a tool bit 80. Each tool bit 80 is however released from a pair of rods 73 as a holder 74 is moved from the lying position relative to a base 72. As one shell is pivoted relative to the other shell, the holders 74 may accidentally be moved from the lying position relative to the bases 72 because of the weight of the tool bits 80. Thus, the tool bits 80 may be released from the pairs of rods 73. Therefore, each tool bit 80 may escape from the holder 74.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.